zeldafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Categoria:Raças
Deku Scrub Deku 'Scrubs '''são criaturas da floresta que cospem Nozes Deku em seus inimigos, quando ameaçado. Essas criaturas parecem ser à base de madeira, com a roupas feitas de folhas, e folhagem-como o cabelo, eles aparecem em Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, Oracle of Ages, Oracle of Seasons, Skyward sword e Four Sword Adventures. Descrição Desempenham um pequeno papel em Ocarina of Time'' , em que são inimigos e vendedores. Se link derrota um Deku Scrub vendedor , eles tentam vender a ele um item que quase sempre é superfaturado. Lidar com Dekus Vendedores, no entanto, é a única maneira de aumentar a capacidade de transporte para alguns ítens. Majora's Mask explora um lado diferente da espécie, apresentando uma sociedade funcional composta por Dekus Scrubs. Eles estão situados no Pantano de Termina sob regras de uma monarquia. A família real Deku é composta por um rei e uma princesa, que são atendidos por guardas, e um mordomo cujo filho desapareceu misteriosamente antes do jogo. Nesse jogo, aprendemos muito sobre a cultura Deku. A maioria dos Dekus falam o idioma Hylian e podem ser muito amigáveis, às vezes. No entanto, se um desconhecido aproxima-se de um Deku desconfiado, ele vai atacar. Poderes e Fraquezas Dekus vivem normalmente em qualquer ninho ou em uma flor Deku, e se outros Dekus tentam entrar sem permissão, eles geralmente ficam furiosos. Enquanto alguns Dekus usam flores como hélice para deslizar rapidamente no solo, alguns têm hélices em suas cabeças que permitem voar. Link em sua forma Deku era capaz de recuar para um escudo endurecido para fins defensivos, mas nenhum outro Deku mostrou essa capacidade. Em Four Swords Adventures são apresentados um grupo DekuScrubs . Estes Deku Scrubs servem Ganon porque ele prometeu aumentar o tamanho da floresta em que eles residem, potencialmente permitindo que os Deku Scrubs vivam por toda a Hyrule. Como tal, eles vêem Ganon como um amigo, mas não atacam Link. Dekus podem lidar com a água, mas se acontecer de risco em áreas profundas eles vão saltar sobre a água para sobreviver ao afogamento. Como as plantas, a água em excesso pode prejudicá-los. Felizmente, Dekus geralmente são leves o suficiente para ficar emalgumas plantas que boiam sobre a água , garantindo uma viagem segura sobre as águas pantanosas que os Dekus de Termina chamam de casa. Em forma de Deku, Link é capaz de pular sobre a água, mas não pode nadar. Dekus também são altamente inflamável, e com razão, pois eles são criaturas à base de madeira . Gerudo Os Gerudos são uma especie de raça que sua aparição sida em ocarina of time geralmente são composto por amazonas(guerreiras), que em algumas eras protegem a fortaleza guerundo, mas por alguma surpresa raramente nasce gigantes (homens) nesta sociedade como no caso de Ganodorf. Um detalhe que caraqueteza está sociedade é seu estilo de luta e sua forma de viver alguma vezes saquear cidades São muito parecidos com os Hylians e Sheikans só os que diferencia é sua maneira de viver parecida com a dos ciganos e sua pele morena. Sua extinção é um mistério pos não aparecem na história que cronologicamente é mais recente. Goron São seres de pedra que vivem predominantemente em Death Mountain, ao sul de Kakariko Village na maioria dos títulos. No título The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker, podemos encontrar Gorons nômades e mercadores, e em outros titulos, como The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass e The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks, eles não ocupam a região da Death Mountain, uma vez que a mesma não é reconhecida após o grande dilúvio. Os seres desta raça são geralmente altos e corpulentos, além de possuírem força descomunal em comparação às outras raças habitantes de Hyrule. Se locomovem convertendo seu corpo em uma espécie de roda e rolam até os destinos. Também são capazes de comprimir seu corpo para que sirvam como mola de impulso, como mostrado no título The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Sua forma de governo é primitiva, semelhante à organização de sociedades indígenas e aborígenes. São extremamente amigáveis quando não provocados. Dominam a arte do sumô, também mostrado no título The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Basicamente se alimentam de pedras e vivem em cavernas distribuídas na região ocupada por eles. Em Majora's Mask Link pode transformar-se num, após ajudar o espírito do líder Goron Darmani. Hylian Os Hylians são uma raça fantástica e desconhecida, e que de alguma forma são muito semelhantes a nós seres humanos, diferenciando-se de nós apenas por suas orelhas pontudas e sua longevidade, pois podem viver até 120 à 250 anos. Há referências no título The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, que suas orelhas são altas e pontudas que os indivíduos dessa raça são capazes de ler pensamentos. Apesar de possuírem orelhas pontudas, não são considerados elfos. É um povo amigável e pacífico que no inicio da cronologia da série, como é mostrado no título The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, viviam em ilhas flutuantes no céu, levados pela deusa Hylia, nome do qual se deriva a sua raça. O povo Hylian se caracteriza pela sua organização de governo (monarquia) e sua potência militar. Também é um povo que se caracteriza em fazer alianças com outras raças e povos, como Zoras e Gorons. Sua independência política e seu comércio são seu ponto forte durante a Era do Crepúsculo, retratada no título The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Kikwi Os Kikwi são criaturas estranhas que apareceram em Skyward Sword.Estes,residem em Faron Woods. Os rostos Kikwi,consistem em um par de olhos pretos e um pequeno bico.O topo de suas cabeças geralmente tem algum tipo de gramínea. Kokiri Os Kokiri éthumb|left|Mido (centro) e Saria (direita): exemplos de Kokiris uma raça de crianças que vivem nos arredores de Lost Woods, como mostrado no título The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Os indivíduos dessa raça são extremamente parecidos com os Hylians, porém os Kokiris não se tornam adultos, e vivem como crianças até o fim de suas vidas. São sempre acompanhados por suas fadas companheiras e protegidos pela Grande Árvore Deku. Link viveu entre os Kokiri no período em que desconhecia que era um Hylian e também desconhecia seu destino como Herói do Tempo, e até ser revelado pela Grande Árvore Deku. Os Kokiri não possuem um governo estabelecido e nem um líder reconhecido. A sociedade só possui uma regra: não se perder em Lost Woods, pois caso contrário, os espíritos os transformam em Skull Kids. No título The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker é revelado que os Korok, raça habitante da ilha de Forest Heaven, são a evolução da raça Kokiri do passado, transformadas para sua própria proteção, como dito pela Grande Árvore Deku. Minish / Picori Os Minish, conhecidos pelas raças de Hyrule como Picori, é uma raça apresentada no título The Legend of Zelda: Minish Cap. thumb|Link, o Herói, entre os MinishOs índivíduos dessa raça são seres do tamanho do dedo polegar e só podem ser vistos por crianças boazinhas. De acordo com a lenda, os indivíduos dessa raça vêm de outro mundo, atravessando o portal que se abre nos Jardins Reais de Hyrule a cada 100 anos. A lenda também diz que, quando a a humanidade está ameaçada, os Minish contemplam o corajoso Herói da Humanidade com a lendária Espada Picori e com a Força da Luz. É uma raça que nasceu para trazer a felicidade para todos. Sheikah Também conhecidos como povo das sombras, é uma raça de ninjas guardiões considerados quase extintos antes dos eventos do título The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Os Sheikah foram destinados a servir e proteger todo e qualquer membro da realeza de Hyrule. Costumavam habitar a região norte da Death Mountain, onde foi fundada Kakariko Village. O juramento dos Sheikah consiste em proteger a Família Real de Hyrule a todo tempo, mesmo após a morte. O juramento os fez serem conhecidos como as sombras de Hyrule, e acredita-se que seus espíritos ainda vagam por todo reino, alertas à qualquer perigo existente. Esse povo domina o que os Hylians conhecem como magia antiga, e são exímios lutadores das artes marciais. Formaram a maior parte do exército que lutou pelo reino na guerra civil de Hyrule, o que causou a já citada quase extinção do povo. O indivíduo mais notável dessa raça é Impa, guardiã da Princesa Zelda. A própria princesa já se disfarçou de Sheikah durante os 7 anos de dominação de Hyrule por Ganondorf. Twili O povo Twili é uma raça apresentada no título The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. São descendentes dos Interlopers, povo antigo que lutou contra as forças do reino durante a guerra civil de Hyrule para ter o controle do Reino Sagrado. São criaturas pacíficas em sua maioria que vivem no reino do Crepúsculo. Não falam o idioma comum de Hyrule (com exceção de Midna e Zant) e possuem as mesmas características: pele azulada coberta por sombras, esguios em sua maioria, e marcados pelo idioma das sombras. Zora Os Zora são seres semi-aquáticos, metade homem metade peixe, que vivem no Domínio de Zora. Em Majora's Mask, Link pode transformar-se num.